


We've Got Tonight

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	We've Got Tonight

_I know it’s late, I know you’re weary_   
_I know your plans don’t include me_   
_Still here we are, both of us lonely_   
_Longing for shelter from all that we see_   
_Why should we worry, no one will care girl_

  
_Look at the stars so far away_   
_We’ve got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_   
_We’ve got tonight babe_   
_Why don’t you stay?_

  
_Deep in my soul I’ve been so lonely_  
 _All of my hopes fading away_  
 _I’ve longed for love like everyone else does_  
 _I know I’ll keep searching even after today_  
 _So there it is girl, I’ve said it all now_  
 _And here we are babe, what do you say?_  
 _We’ve got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_  
 _We’ve got tonight babe_  
 _Why don’t you stay?_  

* * *

 

Soft knocking on your hotel room door made you jump and you sat your book down.  You knew the Winchesters and Cas had left to head for Oregon and another case.  You had opted to head home in the morning, after the hunt you just went through you needed a couple days in the bunker alone.

Gun in hand you cracked opened the door to see Crowley standing there with two bottles of Craig in his hands.

“Since when do you knock?” you asked, letting him in.

“I didn’t want to startle you Kitten. Not after today’s mess.”

You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck.  “I can still smell the burning flesh.”

“This we’ll help,” he said, already pouring and handing you a glass.

“Thanks.”

Crowley settled into the cheap armchair beside the bed as you propped up against the headboard.

You weren’t sure when this tradition started, but when you had a really bad hunt and he found out about it he would show up with booze and the two of you would get drunk together.

The night would end with you falling asleep and when you woke up the next morning he would be gone.

“You are quiet tonight,” he observed after a while.

You were buzzed from the alcohol and gave him an honest answer. “I’m just tired.  Tired of all the miserable stuff I see daily.  Tired of being lonely. Tired of being tired.”

“At least you have the Winchesters and their flying pet around,” he replied. “Try knowing the only creatures in your life are there out of fear or because they were commanded to be.”

He took another big drink before continuing. “I don’t even bother to sleep with them anymore. It’s just an obligation to them. There’s no real desire on their part to do it, nor do they find pleasure in it.”

You briefly wondered if Sam and Dean truly understood the changes they had forced Crowley through.

“That sounds rough. Come back and complain when it’s been a year.”

“A year?” he sputtered.  “You poor thing.”

You shrugged and fell into silence again. 

“It’s getting late Kitten, why don’t you try to sleep?”

You nodded, sliding into the bathroom and changing into your sleep shorts and a tank.  While you were getting ready you let your mind wonder back to the King of Hell. How could his partners not find pleasure in sex with him? The demon defined sex with his confidence and that accent. 

Returning to the bed you grabbed your glass and took a slow sip.

“Has it really been a year Kitten?” Crowley asked softly.

You nodded. “At least. Probably longer. It’s been awhile.”

Crowley put his glass down and slowly shifted from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, his hand just a few inches from your leg. “I want to stay Y/N.”

You swallowed, heat crawling up your body. You had to be misunderstanding his intentions. “Crowley?”

“I know it’s late and you are tired.  I know nothing will come of it.  Tomorrow you will still be my favorite hunter and I’ll still be the King of Hell, but tonight we are both lonely,” he said, his hand drifting over to rest against your knee.

“The boys wouldn’t…”

“Nobody has to know.  It’s just us. We will deal with tomorrow when it gets here. For now we’ve got tonight.”

“Have you been listening to Bob Seger?” you joked, trying to lighten the feeling pressing down on you.

He didn’t answer, instead he shifted so he could reach for your cheeks and bring you to his lips.  You closed your eyes the moment his lips touched yours. The taste of whiskey and something unique to Crowley invaded your senses. On their own your hands came up to wrap around his neck as you slid down on the bed, his weight shifting to cover you.

“Tell me you desire this Kitten,” he whispered against your skin as he trailed kisses across your shoulders and chest.  You remembered what he said about his partners being with him out of obligation and not desire.

You dug your nails into his back and raised up to rub yourself against his hardness. “I want this Crowley.”

He made a noise between a growl and a chuckle and ground down against you. “I could snap my fingers and have us both naked but I think I would rather remove your clothing by hand,” he said, sitting up to tug your sleep shorts down your legs and throwing them across the room.  He leaned over you to place kisses across your stomach before bringing his head lower, softly kissing your sex above your cotton panties.

You gasped and bucked against him. Laughing, Crowley brought his hands to hold your hips down and kissed you again, dragging his nose up your slit as he went.

“Fuck,” you grunted, pulling your tank top up so your hands could caress your breasts.

“Dirty language from such a pretty mouth,” he said with an evil grin, his fingers working to slide your panties down as he watched you tease your nipples.

When his mouth found your naked sex you cried out, closing your eyes and throwing your head back.  It had been so long since you had been touched and Crowley knew what he was doing.   He worked you good, his tongue licking your entire slit before sliding inside and then up over your clit.  You clutched at his hair as you came, riding his mouth and nose.

When you opened your eyes a moment later you looked down to see Crowley resting his head against your stomach, his chin and lips wet with your arousal. You beckoned him with your finger and when he slowly crawled up your body you met his lips in a heavy kiss, tasting yourself on him.

Crowley snapped his fingers, his clothing disappearing.  You brought your hands down to stroke his cock as you made out.    When his fingers came down to tease at your opening and he felt how wet you still were he wasted no time bringing his cock to you, slowly siding inside.

You closed your eyes and bit your lip, trying to adjust to the size.

“Are you okay?” he surprised you by asking.

“I’d be doing a hell of a lot better if you were moving,” you said, pushing up on him.

Crowley grinned as he pulled out before slamming back in.  Just as you guessed, the King of Hell was an amazing lover. You came twice before he finally let himself go, crying your name into the skin of your neck as he filled you, his heart pounding against yours.

When he moved off of you a few moments later you turned and curled into his embrace, suddenly tired.

You woke up the next morning alone, a copy of Bob Seger’s greatest hits and a note that said “ _drive safely_ ” on the bedside table.   You grinned, you and the King of Hell weren’t done yet.

 


End file.
